Xhosa Mob
The Xhosa was a group formed when evicted Lazuli females teamed up with Vivian rovers. Addis Ababa and Zazu held dominance till both were predated. One of the first born females Destiny became the dominant female along with her cousin Efrain. Dominant Pair As soon as the group formed Addis Ababa and Zazu settled into the dominant position. After the death of Addis Ababa, her neice Destiny became the new domiannt female. Zazu was predated and Efrain took over as the dominant male. Current Members The Xhosa have 23 as of June 2004. Destiny (VXXF006) Dominant Female Efrain (VXXM007) Dominant Male Dacey (VXXF005) Rebecca (VXXF009) Talbert (VXXM010) Javon (VXXM012) Subaru (VXXM015) Yamaha (VXXM016) Honda (VXXF017) Mercedase (VXXF018) Olive (VXXF019) Popeye (VXXM020) Sweet Pea (VXXF021) Garfield (VXXM022) Arlene (VXXF023) Odie (VXXM024) Nermal (VXXF025) Rainbow Brite (VXXF027) Strawberry Shortcake (VXXM027) VXXP030 VXXP031 VXXP032 VXXP033 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Xhosa. Addis Ababa (VLF061) Ouagadougou (VLF062) Conrad (VLF067) Zazu (VVM027) Govinda (VVM041) Kamaswami (VVM042) Cermon (VXXM001) Johnny Cash (VXXM002) Dale (VXXM003) Donny (VXXM004) Dacey (VXXM005) Destiny (VXXF006) Efrian (VXXM007) Palmer (VXXM008) Redecca (VXXF009) Talbert (VXXM010) Javon (VXXM012) VXXF011 VXXM013 VXXP014 Subaru (VXXM015) Ford (VXXM016) Honda (VXXF017) Mercedase (VXXF018) Olive (VXXF019) Popeye (VXXM020) Sweet Pea (VXXF021) Garfield (VXXM022) Arlene (VXXF023) Odie (VXXM024) Nermal (VXXF025) VXXP026 Rainbow Brite (VXXF027) Strawberry Shortcake (VXXM027) VXXM029 VXXP030 VXXP031 VXXP032 VXXP033 Rivals The Xhodsa' main rivals are the Hobgoblin and Tottenham. History August 2002: Addis Ababa, Ouagadougou and Conrad teamed up with Zazu, Govinda and Kamaswami. Two wild males Cormen and Johnny Cash soon joined the group. Ouagadougou and Zazu became the dominant pair. September 2002: Addis Ababa, Ouagadougou and Conrad were all pregnant. One encounter with Tottenham. October 2002: 'Addis Ababa gave birth but lost her litter. Ouagadougou lost her litter to the Hobgoblin. Condra gave birth to Darcy, Destiny, Dale and Donny. Two encounters with Hobgoblin. '''November 2002: '''Two encounters with Tottenham. '''December 2002: ' Addis Ababa was pregnant. '''Janaury 2003: '''Addis Ababa gave birth to Palmer, Rebecca, Efrain and Talbert. '''February 2002: Two encounters with Tottenham and one with Hodgoblin. Kamaswami went roving. March 2003: Ouagadougou was pregnant. Addis Ababa was evicted. Johnny Cash went roving twice and Kamaswami ones. April 2003: Ouagadougou gave birth to VXXF011, Javon, VXXM013 and VXXP014. Addis Ababa was Last Seen. May 2003: '''VXXP014 predated. Kamaswami went roving. June 2003: VXXF011 and VXXM013 were predated Ouagadougou was pregnant. Conrad was evicted. Govinda, Cermon and Johnny Cash went roving. '''July 2003: '''Ouagadougou gave birth to Subaru, Ford, Honda and Mercedase. Conrad was Past Seen. '''August 2003: Kamaswami went roving three times. Two encounters with Hobgoblin. September 2003: '''Three encounters with Hobgoblin. '''October 2003: '''Govinda, Johnny Cash, Cermon, Dale and Donny left the group and joined the Avatar. Ougadougou was Last Seen while '''November 2003: '''Ouagadougou was pregnant. She evicted Destiny and Dacy. Kamaswami went roving and was Last Seen. '''December 2003: Ouagadougou gave birth to Olive, Sweetpea and Popeye Janaury 2004: Efrain went roving. roving. One encounter with Hobgoblin. February 2004: '''Efriana dn Palmer went roving twice. '''March 2004: '''Ouagadougou was pregnant. Destiny, Dacy and Rebecca were evicted. Efrain and Tablert went roving. '''April 2004: '''Ouagadougou gave birth to Garfield, Arlene, Odie and Nermal. Zazu died. Efrain became the new dominant male. '''May 2002: Efrain, Palmer and Tablert went roving. June 2004: One encounter with Tottenham. July 2004: '''One enocunter with Tottenham. '''August 2004: Efrain, Talbert and Javon went roving. September 2004: Efrain, Talbert, Javon and Ford went roving. October 2004: Ouagadougou was predated by a hawk. Destiny took over as the new dominant female. One encounter with Asphodel. November 2004: Efrain, Talbert, Javon, Subaru and Ford left the group. Valentine, Irene, Rognar and Shaddoc joined the group Valentine became the dominant male. December 2004: Two encounters with Hobgoblin. Janaury 2005: '''Destiny and Dacey were pregnant. One encounter with Tottenham '''February 2005: Dacey was pregnant.Destiny lost her litter. March 2005: '''Dacey gave birth to VXXP026, Rainbow Brite, Strawberry Shortcake and VXXM029. During a foraging trip, VXXP026 tagged along and was killed by the Hobgoblin in an encounter. '''April 2005: '''Zazu was predated. Efrain took over as the new dominant male. Two encounters with Hobgoblin. '''May 2005: '''One encounter with Tottenham. '''June 2005: Destiny gave birth to VXXP030, VXXP031, VXXP032 and VXXP033. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs